Preguntas del Amor
by kanna.uzumaki
Summary: Por que hay ocasiones en que las preguntas inesperadas traen respuestas que no sabias que necesitabas. Post-guerra. Capitulo 1 ¿Que es el amor? NaruSaku


PREGUNTAS SOBRE AMOR

CAPITULO 1: ¿QUE ES EL AMOR?

•Naruto

¿Qué rayos es él amor?

Trato de encontrar una respuesta clara pero todo me parece rebuscado y triste.

Que está en el corazó, que está en el alma, incluso que está en partes que me da pena mencionar.

Hasta hay libros que te dicen que no existe. Sólo es una inversión de tu cabeza. Si eso fuera cierto qué triste sería la vida ttebayo.

Creí que sabía que era el amor, creí que amaba a Sakura-chan. La veía como mi todo, una luz que llenaba mis días, los hacía menos difíciles.

Era feliz con verla sonreír aunque no fuera a mí. Me gusta su cara tan linda, sus ojos, su cabello, me gusta todo de ella incluso su frente ¡SU FRENTE! DATTEBAYO!

Aun estando furiosa conmigo su frente se ve hermosa. Aún se ve hermosa y sé que siempre será así.

Creí que estaba enamorado pero al parecer todo lo que sentía era sólo un juego de niños.

•-•-•-

•Sakura

Ino me hizo una pregunta hace unos días que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza y tampoco sé cómo contestar.

¿Qué es el amor? Es impresionante que una pregunta tan sencilla sea tan difícil de contestar.

Ni siquiera Ino podía contestar claramente. ¿Quién podría?

Creí que lo sabía. Creí que era eso que sientes en el estómago cuando ves al niño que te gusta, el hormigueo en el cuerpo cuando está cerca y la felicidad que da cuando estás con él.

Por cada vez que pienso suena tan superficial. No suena a algo duradero, no algo que quisieras todo tu vida.

Dicen que todo se desgasta con el tiempo. Lo que te gusta de alguien es opacado por algo que te molesta.

He oído a mujeres que incluso empiezan a odiar lo que le gustaba de sus novios. También he visto a Ino rechazar hombres. Buscaba a alguien compatible con ella y luego se quejaba por cualquier cosa, incluso por malos hábitos que ella también tiene.

Creo que tampoco es la respuesta buscarte a ti mismo en el sexo opuesto.

Creo que nos sabré aún realmente que es el amor.

•-•-•-

•Naruto

Estuve ordenando mi cuarto cuando encontré un pequeño calendario, llevaba escondido debajo de mi cama como un año. Tiene fechas importantes y cumpleaños. Lo tengo guardado para no olvidar nada.

Revise los meses y llegue a Abril. Me río un poco de mí mismo cuando veo lo que hacía en cada calendario. Un enorme círculo rojos rodeado de corazones y "NA × SA" ¡Era ridículo Dattebayo!

Ese día era el único importante para mí por un largo tiempo, incluso más en mi cumpleaños o cuando me volví Ninja.

Lo irónico es que faltan sólo 2 días para que llegue en este año.

El mundo me odia lo suficiente para hacérmelo recordar, sino porque encontrar el calendario ahora, ttebayo.

Aún estuve pensando en ese asunto del amor.

Recordé una película algo aburrida de una reina que congela cosas, una princesa, un montañés con su reno y un muñeco de nieve embrujado.

Me quedé dormido con la canción de La princesa y el príncipe creído de como se complementan y bla... bla, pero sí recuerdo algo qué dijo él muñeco de nieve —El amor es poner las necesidades del otro antes que las tuyas.

Ese muñeco sabe más de amor que muchas personas.

No me quejo del amor de hermanas, pero estoy seguro que si el montañés hubiera llegado a tiempo habría descongelado a la princesa.

•-•-•-

•Sakura

Iba saliendo de casa cuando me encontré mi a mi vecina de enfrente hablando con su marido.

Se reían y bromeaban tanto que no pude evitar preguntar. Ella tiene 50 años de casada, debe saber qué es el amor. Eso pense.

Me animé a preguntarle si era feliz y ella con una sonrisa me contesta —Mucho pero ¿porque la pregunta? ¿No se nota?.

Yo sólo nege con la cabesa. —No es que no se note, es todo lo contrario y quería preguntarle ¿Usted sabe que es el amor?

Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos, sonrío y luego me contestó.—La verdad no lo sé.

Yo me quedé en shock cómo podia no saberlo.

—No lo sé— continuo. — sólo se que si hay alguien que consideres como la persona más maravillosa del mundo aún que conozcas incluso sus defectos. Que quieras seguir a su lado aunque te hiciera enojar con cualquier tontería u ocurrencia y que alegre tu día con una sonrisa suya. Debería ser amor. ¿No lo crees?

Es la mejor respuesta que he tenido en mi vida. Ya tenía una idea pero aún así no sé cómo llegar a ella.

•-•-•

•Naruto

Llegó el día... Cuando era niño, justo este día siempre quería pasar con Sakura-chan, quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella.

Insistia mucho, más que en otros momento. Ya veo porque era molestó ttebayo.

Solía fantasear que este día ella se daria cuenta que me amaba y seria mi novia, nos casariamos y tendremos dos hijos; Un niño rubio y fuerte con ojos verdes y una pequeña niña hermosa de cabello rosa y ojos azules. Si que me gustaba soñar Dattebayo.

Hoy sólo quería ir al lugar más lejano del mundo y patear algunos traseros de shinobis idiotas, pero al parecer no hay misiones para mí.

Como genin podía ir a cualquier parte hasta solo hacer jardinería o pasear perros, ahora estoy sobre calificado para todo y tengo que pedir permiso. Vaya momento para ser Jounin ttebayo.

Salí de la oficina de Kakashi-sensei molesto y la veo a ella, el motivo de mi... creo que depresión.

Trate de ignorarla... no sé ni siquiera porque estoy molesto. Así que sólo corrí y me fui al único lugar que quería ir hoy.

•-•-•

•Sakura.

Al día siguiente me pasó lo más extraño de mi vida.

Iba a hablar con Kakashi-sensei para entregar unos documentos y vi a Naruto saliendo de ahí.

Se veía molesto, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando se acercó traté de saludarlo pero no me hizo ni un gesto. Solo se fue, podría jurar que incluso aceleró el paso.

Entré a la oficina y le pregunte a Kakashi—sensei.

—¿Que tiene Naruto? salió molesto.

—Vino por una misión pero no hay disponibles ahora. Preguntó incluso por misiones de bajo nivel. — Contestó.

Sólo le entregué los documentos que llevaba y salida de su oficina educadamente.

Aún estoy preocupada, ese baka no se pone así por cualquier cosa, pero que habrá pasado para que estuviera tan enojado. Tengo que buscarlo.

•-•-•

* * *

Des pues de un tiempo de caminar, Naruto llegó a un lugar particular.

La Academia Ninja se veía muy diferente a sus tiempos.

A esa hora no había casi nadie. Las clases ya habían terminado y sólo había unos cuantos estudiantes.

Naruto entro al lugar y fue a una los patios. Se sentó a un lado de un árbol.

Estaba ahí sentado, sólo viendo en al frente. Habia un area de entrenamiento donde los jóvenes lanzaban shurikens y practicaban sus jutsus.

Se quedo unos minutos hasta que una amiga llego.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Sakura preguntó. Estuvo un rato buscando el rubio y por fin lo encontró.

—Sólo ver, ¿Querés sentarte?— Dijo el rubio recorriéndose un poco. Sakura se sentó a su lado.

—Y ¿Qué recuerdos?

—Cuando era pequeño y baka.

—No es como si ya no fueras baka.—Sakura empezaba a molestarlo. Naruto resoplo molesto. —¡Vamos! Es una broma.— La pelirrosa trataba de restarle importancia. Naruto aun se veía serio.

— ¿Qué tienes? Te vez malhumorado, no es normal de ti.

—No tengo nada.

—Y ¿Porqué te quejas del pequeño y baka tú?

—Por que era baka e ingenuo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Por que lo era.— Ahora Naruto se veía enfadado. — Porque creí que todo se podía con esfuerzo y dedicación.— Con esas palabras paresia rendido cosa que preocupó a la pelirrosa.

—¿Pero porqué? Eres el niño que se convirtió en shinobi.— Sakura se levanta enojada— y no sólo eso, te convertiste en el mejor,BAKA, también el que cambio al mundo. ¿porqué tú estarías resignado? ¿Es porqué aún no eres Hokage? Por que si es así solo es cuestión de tiempo, BAKA.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—No importa soy un inmaduro que no sabe nada aparte de los sabores de ramen.

Lo último hizo que algo hiciera click. Algo que dijo Sakura unos días atrás con Ino justo antes de la pregunta del amor .

—Nos oíste. ¿Porque no dijiste nada?

—Porque no quería incomodar.

—Baka, sólo dije eso porque Ino estaba molestando.

—Pero en verdad lo crees que sólo era una cosa de un niño baka e iluso.

—¡Eso sólo lo sabes tu!— Dijo gritando y enojada. Resignada Sakura se sentó.

— Hoy es 3 de abril.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Ese día hace como 10 años, aquí en el patio, bueno se veía diferente, fue cuando me enamore.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Pregunto Sakura confundida.

—Nunca me dejé olvidarla. —Naruto empezaba a contar con nostalgia.— Cuando entré a la academia solo te veía en ocasiones, te conocía pero no hablábamos. Un día Ino y tú estaban practicando con shurikens, no podías acertar al muñeco. Fue aquí aunque ahora se ve diferente. Unos niños te molestaron, niños tontos, iba a farles su metesido cuando Ino te defendió y se fueron. Ella te levantó. No se que te dijo pero te hizo reir tan fuerte que creo que te oyó toda la aldea, la risa mas hermosa que he oído. Pero sólo era un niño Baka con sentimientos absurdos.— A Naruto empezaban a humedecersele los ojos no era para menos. Lo que eran sus sentimientos mas honestos fueron tomados como algo superficial, un juego de niños.

—No es como si yo supiera más que tú. Yo no he tenido novio por si lo recuerdas. Una niña enamorada del niño popular. "Que romántico".— Lo ultimo lo dijo con ironía.

—Por lo menos tú amas a Sasuke, cuando vuelva...— Naruto no puedo continuar.

—¿Cuando vuelva qué? ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que no conosco? No tiene lógica. No me dejó conocerlo. El me importa, pero ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, extraño, pero su semblante cambio al punto que todo cambió, sus ánimos, su cara, se veía emocionado. Se levanto de repente y Sakura se sorprendió.

—Tengo que irme. pero te veré mañana Dattebayo.

Y se fue sin siquiera dejar que la palirrosa se despidiera o dijera algo.

* * *

Feliz día NaruSaku aun no termina en México. Debería ser semana NaruSaku.


End file.
